


Oxford Street

by boyslovewrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslovewrites/pseuds/boyslovewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't easy, it never was for Harry but will Liam, a CEO of a very successful advertising company fix that? Warnings: Cussing/Smut/Prostitution/Future (possible) alcohol and drug abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing Green Eyes

I had a dream once.. a dream to stand on stage, smile at a crowd of people which will always be a pool of blank faces, a dream to belt out my heart at every tune and every chorus of a song, and to fall madly in love with another rising star grounded enough to want to work things out until we finally tie the knot.

Of course that is only a dream, from what I do now, I don't think any father or mother would want their daughters listening to any record made by someone like me.

"Suck harder, bitch," the man grunted irritated as I take his rather small cock in my mouth.

We were at a motel room, it was nothing fancy, just a room with a bed and a very old tv that didn't even work anymore. All this man wanted was a blow job so it was odd that he wanted to rent a room in the first place but I went with it anyway.

I've been doing this for a long time, but it wasn't like I enjoyed it. It was the only way to put money on the table, not having much of an education doesn't really impress anyone so I had to be prepared to do pretty much anything in order to survive.

"Fuck," he said as he painfully pulled on my hair, his cum filling my mouth as he took hold of my face thrusting into it a few times before he pushed me off quite roughly.

Cum ran down the sides of my mouth as I slowly flush off the man's awful taste. My stomach churned at disgust but I kept a straight face as he tossed me a few pounds before walking out the door, closing it with a loud thud.

I took the money with a shaky hand then stood up fixing my crumpled shirt. I placed a hand on my mouth wiping it as I turned to the bathroom door looking at my reflection in the mirror. I tried to straighten my shirt and fix my unruly curly hair but failed miserably so I decided to give up and leave the room before anyone could walk in to clean up although I doubt anyone would have come in at this late hour.

I made my way back to Oxford Street where my friends and I meet after every night's session. As I got there, I was not surprised to see that I was the first to return since Louis and Zayn liked keeping their clients happy. I let out a sigh as I light up a smoke, waiting for them as I looked at people who passed by me rushing home as they talked in hushed voices giving me curious glances I mostly ignored.

"Good night mate?" A voice asked behind me as I felt an arm sling around me.

"Not any better than you lad," I grin looking at Louis as I wrapped an arm around his waist.

Louis was the guy who picked me up a few years back when I had absolutely nothing. He took me in and nursed me back to health since he described me as rather sickly when he found me. Ever since then, he acted like a big brother and never let me starve or live on the streets again.

"Chilly tonight eh?" Louis said rubbing his hands together trying to get some sort of heat as he blew into them.

"Yeah, where's Zayn you reckon?" I turn from side to side looking for our fine looking friend.

"Maybe he's getting a few extra pounds working overtime," Louis joked as he took a seat on the sidewalk. I follow suit looking up at the sky, huffing off smoke from my half finished cigarette.

I also met Zayn who is the most stunning guy you'll ever meet and you'd expect him to be vain and proud of it but instead I came to realize that he's quiet and is a very compassionate guy especially when it came to art. You'd think he wouldn't want to do anything with me since at the time, I felt like a free loader but like Louis, he was very caring and didn't even mind that I moved in.

Louis and Zayn served as my family and I think if I never met them, I would still be a lost cause begging for food on the streets. When Louis told me what he and Zayn did for a living I didn't even hesitate to pitch in since during times like these, we didn't really have much of a choice.

\-------

"Liam are you sure about this?" Niall asked me quite stressed as he kept checking his phone for our work schedule as he followed me closely, looking distraught as he kept looking around at people who he would often think would possibly try to kill him.

"What do you mean Ni?" I asked continuing to walk faster, turning the sidewalk to a 7 eleven.

"I mean we have so much work tomorrow and we can't-" Niall said starting to panic as I open the door, momentarily unable to hear him as I proceed to take two bottles of vodka and a few packs of chips.

I made a turn to another aisle taking some sweets in my hands before I approached the counter dropping them in front of the lady as I hand her a few pounds. I ignored the looks she was giving me since I was in no mood to talk so when she handed me the paper bag, I took it without saying anything.

"Liam!" Niall sighed, annoyance obvious in his tone as he continued to follow me as I rushed out of the store. I drowned all his contentions as he begged me to listen to reason but after what happened today, I wasn't going to hear it.

You're probably wondering why I'm in such a hurry to get drunk right? Well it's because I am the CEO of one of the best advertising agencies in London and we lost a billion dollar bid against a rival agency because we were suppose to advertise this rising star pop group. The group's management however, thought that our ideas were 'old,' 'lacked color' and 'wouldn't sell well with teenage girls.' It annoyed me how we always lost advertisements when it came to the music industry since all the other advertisements we do were always more than exemplary.

"Niall it's only for the night and we need it!" I turned to him trying to prove a point. I placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a stern look as I took his phone from his grasp then placed it in my pocket.

Niall looked like he was going to protest but instead he shrugged and nodded. "Alright Payne but just for tonight."

I give him a big smile as I placed a hand on the small of his back walking to my flat which was a fair few blocks from where we were. It wasn't long until I stopped from my tracks when I turned my gaze to see a curly haired boy laughing loudly by a dimly lit street.

He was across the street with another bloke, loudly chatting away with a big grin on his face. From afar and from the poor lighting, I could still tell how pretty he was and before I could stop myself, I was already walking towards him mindlessly until I felt a hand pulling on my wrist.

"Liam where do you think you're going?" Niall asked as I turned to him and then back at the man who was still oblivious to my stares.

"I-I just.." I pulled away from Niall's grip as I walked closer to the beauty who was even more stunning up close. He and his companion turned to me acknowledging my presence and I froze as I saw the bright green eyes of the curly haired beauty focused on me.

"Hi." I said flatly. Fuck I was stupid.

The two men looked at me weirdly then back at each other then to me again shaking their heads. "We're done for the night." The other man smiled quite adorably but I turned to the curly haired boy instead, proceeding to stare.

He blinked at me then looked at his companion for some sort of help but I only heard his companion snicker as he gave the curly haired boy a light push closer to me.

"Erm, I'm a hundred an hour," he muttered as he eyed me, quite bewildered.

I looked at him weirdly then blushed when I realized what he meant. "I-I oh.. Uhm.."

He gave me a smile then nodded understanding what my expression and stutter meant. "It's okay lad, so what do you need?"

"Well I.." I said mentally hitting myself on the head as I struggled for words to say.

"He wants to ask for your name mate," Niall said standing beside me as I turned to those beautiful green eyes still looking at me quite curiously as I nodded my head with my gaze still transfixed on him.

He chuckled shaking his head brushing a few curls off his face as he gave me a bright smile. "I don't really give my name to strangers."

I stood there speechless, not able to say any more as I saw another man in a car calling over to them by a distance. I felt my face fall at the immediate rejection which led me to glance at Niall who gave me a knowing look as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I return his smile then averted my gaze to the curly haired beauty and his companion as they got to the car talking to the man inside, obviously leaving for the night. I sighed deeply as I looked down at my shoes thinking of how poorly I acted since what I did was far from 'smooth' and that no matter who was in the curly haired boy's position would have walked away or slapped me. I felt kind of lucky he didn't do either of them especially the latter since he looked really fit.

"Oi!" I heard someone shout which led me to look up meeting the curly haired boy's gaze, a smile playing on his lips.

"The name's Harry," He shouted as he closed the car door as it turned the curve disappearing from view and for a few minutes I was left staring until Niall hit me roughly by the arm.

"Harry," I smiled to myself as I turned to Niall who looked at me with an annoyed and exhausted expression. I saw his mouth move but I beat him to it by turning him around to the direction of my flat chatting away at how wasted we were going to get.

I didn't know why it mattered that I knew his name since I doubted that I would ever see him again but honestly, as Niall and I drowned our woes with alcohol that night, part of me wished to see 'Harry' again... And maybe get to know him a little bit better.


	2. Stupid Pondering

"Blimey Harry," Louis muttered as he sank on the seat beside me taking out his phone as he tapped ceremoniously on the dials. A smirk graced his lips as he continued texting whoever was on the recieving end of his messages.

"Who was the bloke all googly-eyed over you Harold?" Zayn asked as he kept his eyes on the dimly lit street, taking a turn as we neared our flat.

"I dunno," I shrugged looking down rather embarrassed. It wasn't in my nature to give out my name to anyone and this should have been like any other encounter but instead of keeping my mouth shut, I had to turn around and say it.

That man who approached us tonight was stunning, he had everything going for him, from his sleek looking hair to his sexy yet adorable face not to mention the fact that he was incredibly fit as I noticed his strong arms as he moved. I was dying to see how it would look if he flexed it or maybe... how incredible he looked naked?

I heard myself sigh as I sunk in my seat as well, my head resting on the cold glass window as rain started to fall, droplets already rolling down the glass.

It wasn't long until we got home. We ate our late dinner quietly, exhausted from the night's events. As I ate my unappetizing plate of meatloaf, my mind was left to ponder on the man who I desperately wanted to get in bed with as well as maybe hold hands and cuddle with?

I chuckled at the thought which afforded me stares from both Zayn and Louis as they looked up from their half-eaten food, obviously unappetized of it as well. However, they said nothing and instead ate the rest of their meals quitely then after that, left to get some sleep.

I was left on the kitchen table, still playing with the meatloaf, my appetite completely lost as my mind filled with images of the mystery man in the suit with his scrawny blond-haired friend who followed his every move.

I actually wondered if I would meet the man again but judging from what he wore, it was a clear impossibility. After all, I was only a lowly prostitute who is nothing but a night's fuck for anyone who wanted to get off so I didn't get why I would assume that this man was a knight in shining armor when it was obvious he was only confused and was infatuated with my curls maybe?

At that thought, my heart sank, all hopefulness drowned by the practicality of my reflections. I willed my body to stand as I placed the plate of half-eaten meatloaf on the sink and turned to our room. Louis and Zayn were already cuddled up together as I laid myself down on the edge waiting for sleep to consume me which never really did.

\-------

It's been a week. I thought as I stared at Niall who was throwing various documents on my table as he continued talking while I stared, nodding at everything he said.

"Liam, did you even hear what I just said?" Niall asked me astonished as he placed the rest of the documents on my desk.

I shrugged looking at the pen in my hand then at Niall who was shaking his head disapprovingly at me.

"Are you still thinking about that slut from the other day?" He asked dryly as he took a seat nearest my desk.

"He isn't a slut," I muttered setting my pen down proceeding to massage my temples as I sighed, knowing all too well where this discussion was going to go.

Ever since I met 'Harry' last week, I couldn't stop talking about him and it made Niall very irritable around me especially when I would ask him to find Harry for me. He often told me Harry was just some slut who wanted my money and of course, I defended Harry since Niall was just being unfair. I accused him of PMS-ing once and he flipped, I had a good laugh about it though.

"Can we not talk about this again?" I said standing up from my seat as I took my coat from the hanger.

"But-where are you going?" Niall countered, his arms crossed as he eyed me.

"It's my mum and dad's anniversary, drop by when you finish up yeah?" I gave Niall a smile then left the room, not too keen to hear any more of Niall's contentions.

\-------

When I got to my 'former' home, I wasn't surprised to see various cars already parked as I pulled up in front, the house gates closing as my car entered the vicinity.

I got out of the car and straightened my tie already hearing soft jazz music playing as I walked up and turned the knobs of the tall wooden doors which always seemed too big for me and honestly, they still are.

The house was like as if I've never left, the warm glow of the chandeliers, the antique vases and expensively bid paintings, the shiny marble floors and the beautiful staircase that led upstairs. They were all the same to the point that visions of the past started pouring into my head as I continued walking around with a big smile on my face.

"Looks like someone's happy to be home," I turned to the voice smiling in relief when I realized that it was only Nicola, my sister. I approached her and wrapped my arms tightly around her, very glad to see her after so many months.

"How are you?" I smiled as I let go of her.

"Doing much better now than a few months ago," Nicola returned my smile but averted her gaze as it met mine.

Nicola was having some problems with her health and couldn't pay for all her expenses so she came to me a few months back for help which I gladly gave her but until quite recently she had been returning the checks I would send her without reason. I tried calling her a few times but she never answered which made me worry even more than I already was.

"Champagne sir?" A deep male voice asked from behind me but I chose to ignore it and instead pondered more on my thoughts.

I looked up to see that my sister has disappeared leaving me alone in the hallway. I sighed turning to the man, "I think I would like some champagne now."

The man turn to face me, his gaze on the glass as he handed it to me. "Here you go sir," he smiled as he looked up at me.

My eyes widened as I looked at the man in front of me which caused me to drop the glass in my hand making him flinch, "Harry?" I asked questioningly as he motioned to pick up the glass but met my gaze again, expression in utter disbelief.

"I-It's me Liam!" I said rather loudly. Harry was still confused causing me to scratch my head a bit.

"We met that one night, I was that weird guy who wanted your name," I recalled rather embarrassed but I saw his face light up, as he remembered who I was.

"So you're name's Liam," he said in that same deep voice as he picked up the half broken glass on the floor.

"Sorry about the glass," I frowned looking at him as he picked up the rest of the pieces.

Harry shook his head smiling, "It's alright."

Harry stood upright facing me, my tongue suddenly tied as he continued to look at me expectantly. I kept staring back at him causing him to chuckle.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He continued.

I nodded again

"Are you nervous?" He teased as he looked at me with a big grin on his face.

I shrugged not able to look at him.

I heard him laugh which caused me to blush at utter embarrassment, "It isn't funny!" I whined.

"Yes it is!" He said still looking at me quite amused.

I frowned looking away in defeat. I felt stupid again since I was never someone to act all shy when it came to people I liked. I was sly and I would make people swoon which was why this was annoying me quite a bit. I was never known to get tongue-tied by someone but there is just something about this man that was different from everyone else. It was frustrating for me since I am not someone who is easily won over by just one meeting. This was.. Weird.

"You are adorable," he muttered as he suddenly pinched my cheek which caused me to blush deeper. I was about to say something but he beat me to it, causing me to purse my lips.

"Well I gotta get back to work, see ya Liam!" Harry took his tray giving me one last look before he disappeared into the hallways.

As I stood there staring into space, I smiled when I realized I saw him again but suddenly groaned as I also realized that I looked more of an idiot than I was the first time I met him. I cussed under my breath as I made a mental note not to fuck up next time.

I wondered why he was here since I thought he was a 'slut' as Niall would often tell me. It made me curious as to who Harry was and how his life is like. I also wanted to know his favorite song or when his birthday was.

As I pondered, one thing was certain, I wasn't just infatuated with Harry's looks, I was also infatuated with who Harry was, generally.

I stood by the window, looking out at the crowd of well-dressed people enjoying each other's company. I kept thinking about Harry, worry about Nicola forgotten for the moment as well as the purpose of being here in the first place... Wait, why am I here again? I'm actually serious.


	3. Pointless Assumptions

I undo my tie as I flop down in bed. A deep sigh escaped my lips as I wrapped my arms around a pillow with my eyes shut tight.

It was another exhausting day of sideline jobs and as happy as I was with all the money I was getting, I was still really exhausted by all this since I was so used to only working at night. However, the other day when I walked in on Louis and Zayn arguing about being unable to balance the finances especially because of Zayn's newly assembled car I joined in on the conversation and suggested I work other jobs too. At first they outright refused but after a while, they agreed to it since we really couldn't do anything else because both Louis and Zayn had stable day jobs and left me by myself every morning doing nothing so it was only logical that I find a job too.

I scratched my head in frustration as I looked at my watch. It was already half past ten and Louis and Zayn were most probably already pleasing their clients with their numerous sexual fantasies and I would have followed suit if I wasn't so damn tired. I also would have at least texted them to tell them I wasn't going tonight but I didn't have a cellphone so I was left here to mope.

A strange coincidence happened today though, it was seeing that mystery man again. I couldn't help but sigh at the thought of him, I didn't know what his deal was since he could barely talk in front of me.

"Liam," I sighed smiling as I recalled what happened.

It was funny how amused I was with this man when I have barely had a real conversation with him since I doubt the first one and the second we had earlier today didn't count but I still found him rather charming though.

I kept tossing and turning until I fell asleep, dreaming about random things which I would clearly forget when I woke up.

\-------

"Liam do you really think this is necessary?" Niall tried to argue as he followed briskly behind me.

I merely grunted as I make another turn to Oxford Street, people today running later than usual which annoyed me because it was proving to be difficult finding my curly-haired prince when so many irrelevant people were in the way.

I passed by a group of giggling teenage girls who were whispering while I passed but I dismissed their stares as I continued searching for Harry.

A giggle behind me was heard followed by a voice which was quite familiar, "That was quick Zayn," the voice said as I turned around to see the man still talking to a dark haired man who had his arm around him. I blinked a few times before I followed them practically screaming.

"Excuse me!" I said which caused them to turn to me with odd stares.

"We're done for the night," the dark haired man said as he turned to leave but was stopped by his companion.

"Hey, I know you! You're that guy who has a crush on Haz!" He said pointing at me as he looked at his companion who gave me a cold stare.

"We're not selling him," the black haired man said flatly as he turned to face me with arms crossed.

The other man cut him off by punching his arm playfully, "Relax Zayn, this guy's alright." The black haired man named 'Zayn' eyed me like he wasn't convinced but I turned to the other man who was smiling at me.

"Where's Harry?" I asked him as he gave Zayn a glance then laughed.

"Probably at home since he had work this morning," he said as he turned to leave.

Then it hit me, I saw Harry earlier at my parent's anniversary which I oddly forgot about half-way through it. Nicola and Ruth had to hit me in the head because of it but it was a good laugh in the end.

"Hey lover boy," the man waved his hand in front of me which made me avert his gaze to him who was being pulled by Zayn roughly by the arm.

"Try again tomorrow yeah?" He smiled patting my shoulder.

"But what-" I started having so many questions but not knowing which one to ask.

"Get here at about 9 and wait for us by that lamp post," he said pointing to it, "The name's Louis by the way, better not forget it!" He gave me a wink as he left with Zayn who was still pulling on his arm until they disappeared in the still thick crowd.

I blinked staring into the crowd as Niall appeared behind me, breathing heavily, "I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't disappear like that!"

I turned to Niall the first time since I decided to wander off smiling at his exasperated expression, "Shall we go?"

Niall gave me a look of disbelief opening and closing his mouth wanting to say something but instead shook his head and turned to walk home.

\-------

"Why'd you give out our names Lou?" Zayn asked as he placed his bag on the couch rather irritated.

"That guy is harmless! He was a stuttering mess in front of Harry!" Louis contended as he crossed his arms looking at Zayn.

"He was wearing a suit!" Zayn said gritting his teeth.

"Oh so everyone is a suit is bad now?" Louis replied starting to get rather irritated.

"He's looking for a twink to fuck!" Zayn sneered.

"He's a gentleman!" Louis countered.

"He looks like fucking Christian Grey to me!" Zayn said rather loudly.

I heard the discussion from the bedroom, my slumber interrupted by the loud bang of the front door when Louis and Zayn entered. The discussion went on and on until the loud voices turned into mutters which I assumed were hushed apologies. The bedroom door creaked open as they entered slowly laying beside me.

"You know Zayn, you should give that guy a chance," Louis cooed as I felt him inch closer to Zayn as I stayed still.

"I still don't trust men in suits," Zayn replied softly, exhaustion evident in his tone.

"Well get used to it because I think Harry may like him too," Louis yawned which earned a grunt from Zayn in reply.

I might like Liam too? I gritted my teeth at the thought as I held on the pillow tight, anger suddenly filling my thoughts.

I asked myself as I bit my bottom lip, deep in thought. How could I like him? I barely know him and as much as I want to screw with him in bed I'd only want it as a one time thing and not for a lifetime! Sure I gave him my name but that doesn't mean shit. I hate the fact that Louis and Zayn are assuming this when we've been living together for years and they should know by now that no matter how cute or hot a guy is, he'll only be a fuck and nothing else for me. I might not be the best between us three when it comes to sex but it's the truth. I told Louis this before but he told me I only thought of it that way since I never really loved anyone before and I'm not planning on it either. Seeing as how Louis and Zayn would come home in the past with broken hearts and tears rolling down their cheeks, it made me fear love since it seemed unbearable to the point it just destroys you. I have had so many bad and unbearable times in my life and I am not willing to put myself in a situation that would expose me to pain like that ever again, especially when I have control over it.

There's a difference between liking and being entertained by someone and I'm sure all my fondness towards Liam was because of the latter. What can I say? I'm a flirt and I guess I'm good at playing it innocent although my clients have often praised me for it in the past so I'm really not surprised.

I might like Liam too huh? I'm laughing at how stupid that sounds.


	4. The Best Friend

I think it goes without saying that I am infatuated with Harry. The mere thought of him lightens up my day no matter how shitty it has been.

"Liam here's the last batch," Niall said as he placed another stack of folders which needed to be signed.

I sighed deeply as I browsed over the documents on my desk. There were numerous things to be paid as well as redeemed and after scanning folder after folder, I take my pen scribbling a few notes on some of them then signing the others without another thought as I placed them in front of me neatly in two stacks.

My gaze averted sideward to the glass walls of the office as I looked out at the sunset, a smile forming on my lips as I realized that it not only meant the end of the day but also meant I could see 'Harry' tonight. I heard Niall clear his throat which caused me to look at him in confusion.

"Don't tell me you're really going to see that prostitute again tonight," he said as he took the folders from my table looking up at me disapprovingly as he met my gaze.

"Can you stop saying that?" I groaned as I turned my chair to the side as I croseed my arms over my chest, eager for the discussion to end.

"Well the first time you met, he wasn't actually shy about how much it costed for him to suck your dick," Niall pointed out, disgust obvious in his tone.

"Look, he doesn't just do that okay?" I muttered, my gaze averting down to my feet as I tapped the on the shiny wooden floor mindlessly.

"Oh? So you got a private detective to spy on him now or something?" Niall raised his eyebrow as he walked back to his desk clearing up the files and placing them in sorted stacks. He then scribbled down a few things on a post-it before sitting down on his chair, his gaze back on me.

As he stared, I felt how much he was judging me and I could only shrug as I looked up at him shaking my head, "I saw him at my mum and dad's anniversary party, he was one of the servers and we got to... Talk a bit."

"What you finally managed to grow a pair? Well that's new," Niall chuckled almost insultingly as he kept looking at me, interest obvious in his expression.

"Listen I just, I don't want to judge him for what he does okay? I.. I don't care," I ended my statement frowning a bit as I fidgeted with my hands.

Niall shook his head as he walked over to me, "Hey, all I'm saying is you have to be careful, we don't know who he is and I wouldn't want you suffering another heartbreak alright? That's really painful to watch."

I felt Niall's hand squeeze my shoulder which caused me to look up at him, frowning as I see his sad expression, "I know but.. I'll be careful." I tried to reassure him which made him smile a bit but I think the smile was for more of my sake than his.

"Try driving back to your house and changing into something more casual then? If you really want to swoon him, wearing a suit all the time might cause him to lose interest," Niall laughed as he turned to his desk, taking his suitcase then turning back to me with a smile.

"I'll come by your flat at about 7:30 okay? I'll pick your clothes," Niall said as he walked to the door, holding it ajar.

"I can pick clothes for myself!" I said as I watched him shake his head giving me a big mocking smile.

"Do you really want curly boy to think you're some pimp or drug lord? Don't. Wait for me okay?" He said as he disappeared from view stepping out of the office. He waved a hand by the door as he shut it closed before I could agrue or whine about what he said.

A pimp or a drug lord? Am I that bad at choosing clothes? I frowned as I stood up from my seat gathering my things as I pulled my coat. I walked out of my office with my gaze forward, nodding at passing employees as they would greet me but in all honesty, my mind was more focused on Harry and what I was to wear that night. I wanted to impress him somehow and I know whatever was to happen isn't a date but... I couldn't help it. I needed to look good... Desirable for him. Thoughts kept circling in my brain as I stepped out of the building.

"Good afternoon Mr. Payne," My driver said as he opened the door of the limousine.

I nodded once as I entered the car, a glass already in hand as I poured myself a drink. I suddenly felt exhausred as I leaned against the soft cushions of the seat closing my eyes as I sighed, obvious exahustion of the day's work weighing on me.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked as he rolled down the small window from the driver's seat.

"Home," I said rather weakly as I slid lower on the soft black leathered seat. I then felt the car start moving smoothly on my way home, my eyes slowly closing as I find myself dozing off.

***

"You what?!" I screamed as I turned to Louis and Zayn with a glare.

"Why.. How... Zayn!" I whined loudly as I tried to digest what they just said. I was going to meet up with Liam tonight? How the hell did that fucking happen?

"Hey it was Louis' idea to tell Christian Grey that," Zayn said calmly as he raised his hands in surrender.

I turned to Louis who had a big smile on his face, "Aww come on Harry, he seems like a good bloke!"

"I don't want to go out with him!" I screamed raising my arms up quite comically but as amusing as it looked, neither Louis nor Zayn found it amusing which was good since I wasn't in the mood to be all silly when I was clearly pissed off.

"Louis is under the impression you do," Zayn sighed as he flopped down on the couch obviously exhausted from his day job as well as my sudden screaming just because of Liam.

"Well Haz, it's not like you'll go out with him tonight but it would be nice meeting up with him again, after all, you did give him your name," Louis said as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at me.

"Giving out my name is no big deal!" I spat mirroring his stance, crossing my arms over my chest as well.

"Uh the last time I checked, you said you'd never do that," Louis pointed out giving me a pointed look as he sat by Zayn.

"Listen, I am not interested and-" I started but Zayn cut me off as he raised his arm up.

"Then I got an idea, turn him down," he said casually.

"I... What?" I was taken aback at his suggestion which caused me to bite my lip in both annoyance and confusion.

"Yeah Haz, if you don't like him, then tell him," Louis said as he lowered his gaze on Zayn who now had his head resting on Louis' lap.

"But.. I.." I tried to form words but confusion took the best of me. Didn't they want me to date this guy? The why were they playing it like... Oh.

I chuckled as I shook my head, realization hitting me, "Nice try guys, but it won't work!"

Both Louis and Zayn looked up at me with confused expressions which I saw through. They think they could fool me? I'm not stupid and I won't let anyone manipulate me!

"That reverse psychology shit doesn't work on me!" I said smugly feeling rather triumphant since I saw through the trick they were trying to pull.

This caused Zayn to sit up, confusion still evident in his expression, "...Okay?"

"Uh.." Louis started but I didn't give him time to respond and instead walked over to the door pulling my jacket on. I secretly hoped that they would drop it since I wasn't too eager to talk about meeting Liam anymore. Now I was just nervous and what pissed me off is I didn't know why.

"Shall we?" I said as normally as I could before I turned to Louis and Zayn who looked at me and then each other before standing up and following suit.

I opened the door, a mutter thanks escaped my lips knowing that the conversation about Liam was over. I then pulled my jacket on raising my hands to my lips as I blew on them.

I looked around seeing a big number of people going about their own business, noise came from various places as I marveled at how many people were out tonight.

Tonight was beautiful and I was pretty sure it was going to be longer than usual. 

***

I stepped on Liam's doorstep and pressed the doorbell. I shifted from one foot to the other as I waited for him to answer. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps from the other side of the door and as it opened, I was welcomed by my best friend, Liam.

"Thanks for coming Ni," he said as he stepped aside making room for me to enter his home.

"No problem, now show me to your closet," I grinned as I placed my hands inside the pockets of my hoodie, the evening cold affecting me more than it should.

Liam nodded and turned to go upstairs while I quietly followed him. I looked around adoring the splendor and grandeur of Liam's flat, it was big, elegant, and had this palace-like feel to it. No matter how many times I would visit, I would always take time to adore the place.

"Here we are," Liam said rather happier than usual as he walked into his room and opening his walk-in closet door.

I walked inside looking around as I searched through his hung clothes and his many drawers. It took me a while but I managed to find a plain black shirt and a pair of seemingly tight-fitting denim jeans since they seemed to be the only casual clothes he owned which were 'appropriate' for tonight. I took the clothes in my arms then handed it to him which caused him to frown.

"This? But.. It's so..." Liam said as he looked at the clothes in his hands, disapporval obvious in his expression.

"Trust me, now get dressed so we can go!" I pushed him into the bathroom cutting him off from what I assumed was one of the many complaints he had for the clothes I chose for him.

As I waited for Liam, I casually sat on his bed looking around, applauding at how organized his room was. I then turned to his bed post to see a picture of his family as well as another of him and me when we were kids, I couldn't help but smile as I took our picture from where it was placed, looking at it closely.

Liam and I were close, even when we were kids. Everyone used to bully me because of how I talked and because I was irish and called me a gremlin for reasons I didn't understand and their taunts always made me cry no matter how small or stupid they were. I felt so alone but ever since I saved Liam that day at the playground from a scary spoon monster, we instantly became friends and he vowed to return the favor and he did. He defended me and protected me from bullies and everyone else who wanted to hurt me which was amazing since before I met Liam, I never really had any friends which is why I considered myself lucky to have met him.

If I'm being honest, I'd say I was in love with him but I knew it was a lost cause because from Danielle to Sophia and now, Harry, I clearly understood I wasn't his type and was going to be stuck in that thing called the 'friendzone' for the rest of my life. I tried dating though, men and women alike but no one really stood out and as every day passed, I would see myself more enticed by Liam and how he laughed and how his eyes twinkled when he talked about things he loved. A big smile played on my lips as i reminisced the past but it suddenly turned into a frown, knowing fully well that daydreaming won't help make him mine which caused me to sigh placing the picture back on the bed post.

"Can't believe it's been years," I heard Liam say as I turned around to see him wearing the black shirt which was a tight fit, lightly tracing on his finely toned chest and his big strong arms; his jeans were just as tight which looked really good with his brown boots.

I realized I was staring when Liam chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips mimicking a model pose, "Do I look okay?"

I laughed shaking my head as I walked up to stand in front of him, "Yeah. You look great Li."

Liam smiled as he turned to his desk typing something on his laptop while I longingly stared at him from behind. I bit my lip as I eyed him, immediately looking away when he turned back to face me.

"Ready to go?" He asked sounding rather nervous which was obviously because of meeting that slut "Harry" who annoyed me very much. He literally pisses me off. Where do I even start? I could rave about it all night if I could but I was pretty sure that Liam would get mad at me if I ever said anything bad about his, and i quote, 'curly-haired prince." I rolled my eyes, caught in my own thoughts.

I then snapped out of my trance as he snapped his fingers in front of me. I then met his gaze smiling as I nodded, he then turned to the door waiting for me to step out before he locked it. It was a beautiful night, the moon was full and shining brighter than the stars. Various people were going about, having their own meet ups and night outs, from giggling teenage girls to drunk middle aged men and to lovey dovey couples who made me cringe.

Liam slung an arm around me as I looked at him grinning, "I'm gonna see Harry!" He almost sounded like he was about ready to squeal at anytime if he saw Harry right now and even if he didn't, I still wouldn't be surprised if he squealed anyway since I haven't seen him this excited in a long time.

I tried to mask the hurt I felt with a smile then nodded encouragingly, "You'll get him."

It seemed to have worked since Liam smiled brighter at that but then his phone began to ring which he answered almost immediately, excusing himself as he mouthed that the call was for 'work.' Hee walked a distance to talk to the person on the other line, taking longer than expected as time ticked on.

Again, I looked at him from afar frowning at the idea of what will never be since he will never know that for me, he is brighter than any light and more beautiful than any night I have and will ever see.


	5. Pep Talk.. Sorta?

"Hey Harry," Zayn asked as he sat on the sidewalk, a smoke in hand as he kept his gaze at passing cars on the road.

"Yeah?" I replied, my hands in my jacket pockets looking at passing cars as well.

"Do you really like this guy?" He asked, smoking his cigarette after doing so.

"Who, Liam?" I asked almost mockingly at the question before shaking my head.

"Of course not," I said knowing it was the obvious answer.

Zayn then turned to look at me, his gaze rather calculative and puzzled. I looked into his eyes for a moment but then looked away feeling embarrassed, a blush on my cheeks as I ran my fingers through my hair in annoyance.

"You lie," he said and before I could say anything Louis came rushing behind us with a paper bag in his grasp.

"Hey!" He chirped as he sat next to me. He then took out two sandwiches which he handed to Zayn and I.

"Sorry, it was the only food I could afford," he frowned taking another sandwich from the paper bag which he chucked into a trash bin near him.

"S'okay, better than meatloaf," Zayn said, putting out his smoke and opening the container to his sandwich. I almost huffed in relief because I wasn't ready for another of Zayn's many questions but I was pretty sure that this discussion wasn't over.

"Hey, is that Liam really going to show?" Zayn asked, his voice almost muffled as he chewed on a piece of his sandwich.

"Yeah I think.. he's crazy for Haz," Louis nodded which I sigh deeply to.

"You guys assume to much," I finally mutter shaking my head.

"It's obvious he does and he will come," Louis said optimistically as he gave my back a pat almost as if he was calming me.

"Hey you guys set me up with him, not me," I shrugged as I kept my gaze at my still-sealed sandwich.

"Well you didn't give much of a fight when we told you," Zayn said, his gaze on his shoes which surprised me since I thought he wasn't listening in on the conversation anymore.

"Right! Plus this is pep talk and you have to be ready for anything!" Lou said excitedly as he placed a few packs of condoms in my free hand.

"I don't do that!" I pushed the packets away and back into his hands.

"Haven't you ever thought of it? I mean, the reason you don't get clients is because you don't let any of them penetrate you!" Louis said almost loudly causing stares from people which made me lower my face in embarrassment.

"I told you guys i'm saving it!" I said in a hushed voice.

"Saving even your kisses?" Zayn interrupted.

"Shush!" I elbowed him, already pissed at the things they've said.

"We're just saying it's a miracle you live off hand jobs and blow jobs then you wonder why you always come home first every night," Louis said which caused me to shrug, not having any ideas for a sassy come back since it was true.

"Harry I think your date's here," Zayn said turning to his left with Liam walking towards us with Niall closely beside him.

I stood up looking at Liam, his features getting prominent at every step he took. My eyes were wide since Liam wasn't in his regular suit and tie but was in a tight black top with tight jeans which made me stare. I was pretty sure Zayn and Louis were also staring since Liam looked at all three of us before smiling and taking a deep breath.

"Ready to go?" He asked focused on me. His voice shook me off my trance as I coughed glancing at Zayn and Louis before meeting Liam's gaze.

"Sure, where to?" I said as casually as I could, a smile gracing my lips easier than expected.

"Dinner and then maybe we could wing it after that?" Liam said thoughtfully, his shyness practically gone as he continued beaming at me.

I could only nod as he offered my arm to me. I raised my hand to take it and before I could say anything, I was being escorted into a limosine that parked in front of us and when I entered it, I felt as if things were going to be different soon and it scared me. Like a lot.


	6. My Fault

"So what would you want to eat?" Liam asked me as I looked around the place, the restaurant gave the feel of luxury as I fidgeted in my seat by reason of the clothes I wore.

"I uh, don't know what a lot of food in this menu are," I replied shyly as I placed the menu in front of me, "Can you choose for me instead?" I asked as I gulped knowing that the food to this place doesn't come cheap so I would practically be spending most of what I've saved in here.

Liam nodded at me, a smile on his face as he told the waiter our order. I heard him say a joke but I didn't really get it so I just pretended to be focused on my nails that were really long and it made me think of trimming them when I got home. 

"You come here often?" I asked as I took my glass of wine, taking a sip of it. It tasted heavenly which made me take another long sip before setting the glass back down as I saw Liam watching me.

"What?" I coughed a bit as I wiped my mouth with the napkin which I tucked on my shirt which Liam found amusing as he placed his own on his lap. I looked away feeling embarrassed as I mimicked him, putting my napkin down on my lap as well.

The night continued and it was awkward, well for me it was since Liam was used to this shit making me look like a monkey who's never stepped into a restaurant like this before, although I never really had since food here was really good but expensive. I remember Louis and Zayn saying that they would bring me to a place like this and I believed them but I never really hoped as much.

"Do you like the food?" Liam asked as he took a sip of his wine. I wiped my mouth before smiling up at him nodding my head once.

"It's delicious," I replied then sighed a bit as I kept my gaze on him, "Why are you doing this?" I asked him, unable to hold my tongue any longer.

"Doing what?" He replied smiling, his eyes crinkling as he did.

"Well we are eating at this fancy expensive place, you must want something from me," I replied bluntly, feeling this pang in my chest at what I just said although I dismissed it instead because I wasn't one to hope on things that obviously had hidden angles to it.

"Want something from you? Well..." Liam muttered as he suddenly placed a hand on the back of his neck, his gaze averting downward.

"Is it sex you want?" I asked again which caused Liam to look at me wide eyed.

"I... why would you think that?" He asked sounding rather offended as I looked down at my food.

"It's the only thing I can offer," I replied softly as I hear Liam sigh. I felt like a total asshole suddenly as I stood up from my seat not saying a word as I walked out the front door, Liam already after me.

"Harry!" he shouted as I kept walking, not really listening to his screams. Liam however, caught up with me grabbing my arm as he caught his breath. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong so I was forced to stand there listening to his apologies which I didn't really understand.

By midnight we were making our way back to Oxford Street where we found Louis, Zayn and Niall in a corner talking casually, smoke surrounding them at every huff of the cigarettes they hand in their fingers.

Liam and I were quiet as we approached them, not making eye contact as I heard Liam step forward grabbing Niall's arm and dragging him away. I heard Niall retort but I was pretty sure that Liam was way to strong for him.

They were out of view before Louis and Zayn started shouting at me. They told me Liam was practically tearing up but since my small actions were already the clear actions of an asshole, I decided to play the card until the end of the night and kept my mouth shut.

We got home shortly after that, neither Louis or Zayn acknowledging my presence as they went on with whatever they were doing before they decided to go to bed. The house was quiet as I stayed on the couch, my gaze transfixed on the wall as part of me patted my back at what I did while the other part was practically crying and aching, my brain telling me how much of an idiot I was for doing that but as painful as it was, it had to be done.


	7. Conflicted Feelings

Days passed and things were slowly going back to normal. Zayn has gotten over the Liam thing so when Louis would spat at me, he would come between Louis and I to cut us off. However, Zayn did tell me about how fucked up what I did was since Liam looked really hurt when we came back. Honestly, I didn't know why I walked away that night but for some reason I didn't want to be there anymore and the sophistication that place had was foreign to me which made me ditch Liam faster than expected. I even surprised myself when I did walk out since I usually endured everything laid in front of me but I guess that was an exception.

It was early morning, about 9 o'clock as I put on a clean white long sleeved shirt and buttoned up my black dress pants. I was going to be serving at some meeting in a well-known company and while a couple of others were picked, my boss assigned me to stay inside the conference area where the food was in order to assist any of the executives that needed something to drink or munch on.

I left home and made my way to the restaurant, my boss said we'd all go to the venue together since we had to be proper. He even warned me to be in my best behavior or else he'd fire me. Minutes later, I found myself in one of the service trucks where my co-employees were laughing away about a joke I didn't understand. I chose to ignore them and pondered instead, my thoughts going back to that day I walked out on Liam when we had dinner. After so much thinking I think it's safe to say that I was confused, he said he didn't want sex but I was a prostitute and although all I gave were hand jobs and blow jobs, I still fit in that category.

We then stopped in front of a tall business building, the letters "Payne Advertising" on top of the building, kind if like Iroman's building in the Avengers movie... Even the lettering was the same. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling as i tied my hair into a bun before walking inside the building.

As suspected, the building in itself was flashy and I applaud the owner of this building since whoever it was had very good taste. I found myself staring at a painting before my boss called me over before the elevator doors could close. The elevator walls were made of glass giving you a view of the outside, the view of the different floors as well as the big fountain on the ground floor which was placed at the center of the building. I would have stared longer too if we didn't reach the top floor so fast.

One by one our crew stepped out, a long wooden table could be found inside as well as people in suits already in their chairs and were either chatting away or were way too preoccupied with their cellphones. I shook my head as I realized that almost all of them had those high class kind of phones and wore jewelry and clothes that looked more expensive than my monthly rate.

"Harry, take your place... They said that their CEO will be arriving soon," My boss said which I nod to as I took my place by the table of food still cover in stainless steel containers in order for them to stay heated.

My boss and the others walked to the back room where they were to stay until a break was announced. As I stood there, there was a lot of buzz about movies to products to labels and artists. I would have been interested but I really wasn't. As time ticked on almost all the chairs were filled. Everyone settling down as the familiar tick of the elevator was heard and even I held my breath for some reason feel as if this CEO was not one to be reckoned with.

The elevator doors opened and a blonde haired man walked out with a suitcase in hand. I wondered if he was the boss but by the looks of it, he wasn't. The man walked to the far end of the room, his gaze on the floor as he took his place.

Minutes after, another man walked in. He wore a grey suit with a tie with the same color, I could see that his undershirt was a light shade of blue, his grey slacks just the right size, not too loose and not too tight and his shoes shone to perfection. I couldn't see his face since he was on the phone as he crossed the room, my heart skipped though see that what he wore hugged his figure perfectly to the point that I felt that if he were to lift his arms up or take off his vest that I would have a chance to see how big he was down there if his slacks were really that fit on him which I really prayed they were. The thought made me lick my lips in want, my dick twitching in interest as I maintained my composure, my eyes never leaving the man.

For the first time since they got here the blonde man looked up greeting everyone before taking a few folders that he had passed on. The monitor behind him started showing different figures of graphs as he stood by the CEO who was still busy texting on his phone.

I couldn't see the blonde man's face but after a while, he turned to his right which was in my direction and the man's face made me gasp.

Niall? No. It can't be.

I blinked a few times but there he was, discussing the graphs while everyone listened. I turned to the CEO in the chair suddenly realizing who the man was. I looked down, hoping they didn't see me since this was really embarrassing. Suddenly, the room was filled with laughter which made me look up seeing that Liam was looking at Niall tauntingly which may be because of a joke that either one of them pulled.

"How about we eat first? Pretty sure everyone's starving!" Liam announced and no one really seemed to disagree since everyone started standing up from their chairs and walking to the buffet. This was the cue for my co-employees to enter the room and as they did, people started chattering.

"Harry give this tray to the CEO," my boss handed me the tray and before I could retort he left, not chancing me another look. I gulped turning to Liam and Niall both pretty deep in conversation. I didn't know why I was kind of nervous but I decided to man up so I took a shaky breath and walked over to them. I cautiously placed the plate in front of Liam who was still staring at Niall who were still talking and I could have sworn I heard my name before they stopped. The silence made me freeze as I looked up seeing that they were staring at me and were at a loss for words like I was.

"What would you like to drink sir?" I asked as casually as I could before Liam stood up and flung his arms around me. This startled me but for some reason it was soothing so I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face on his finely pressed suit. It kind of seemed right, it felt like I was longing for this too but for some reason I pushed him away to meet his worried and broken-like gaze which made my chest sting.

"Harry," he said as if he was longing for me, the way he said my name made my stomach churn and as he placed a hand on my cheek I could only lean against it as I fluttered my eyes close, actually enjoying his touch.

"I-i'm.." He started but I silenced him as I grazed my fingers against his lips.

"Let's talk later," I replied as I turned to Niall who nodded at me before I left. Liam's hand holding onto mine a while before I left.

I felt their gaze on my back as I walked and then proceeded to ushering the other executives with their food. I knew Liam was watching me so I did the best I could to impress him even though I only worked as a mere waiter.

It was funny how fucked up my feelings were, it almost felt like a love-hate thing since I practically walked away from the guy and now I was hugging him. It's kind of inconsistent I know, but I honestly didn't know what I felt and as the butterflies in my stomach made me woozy I tried to concentrate on work while Liam, by glancing at him a few times was very concentrated at looking at my bum.


	8. Niall's Thoughts

"Harry," I heard Liam say as he placed his warm hands on my arms. I looked up to meet his confused and hurt gaze which caused my stomach to churn at the guilt I felt knowing that he was like this because of me.

The meeting they had ended about three hours later, our trays practically empty since majority of the executives wanted more of what we had prepared for them. I would have been really happy but I was too aware of Liam that I couldn't appreciate how delicious people thought our food was.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He asked again, a hint of despair in his voice as he kept his gaze on me. I couldn't find the courage to look at him again since the tone of his voice made my heart ache rather painfully.

"No, you didn't do anything," I muttered in reply. That was lame but I couldn't think of a come back and I was hating the increasing intensity of this conversation.

"Then look at me," I heard him plead causing me to nibble down on my lower lip as I started to grow tense under his gaze.

***

Fucking Harry Styles.

Why did he have to show up?

Didn't he know that he wasn't welcome here?

What a slut.

I continued cussing in my head as I kept my smile and proceeded to shake hands with the executives leaving the conference room, not forgetting to thank them as they stepped out of the door. When the meeting ended, Liam practically ran towards Harry and pulled him to the small private room beside the conference room, they couldn't be heard but their shilouettes could be seen through the white tinted glass by reason of the light shining through the private room's window. 

When I saw Harry earlier, I wanted to kick him out but because Liam was obsessing over him, I couldn't do so without Liam getting mad at me. I remember him getting mad at me once when I lost his favorite football card which was signed by some famous football player he idolized. That time, I felt like I was going to die, I hated it and felt as if my world ended there since Liam was my everything and being hated by him was the worst feeling I have ever felt even though it lasted roughly a week.

As I stared into space, my heart enraged and full of hate, a smirk graced my face as I thought of an idea, an idea bound to be bad especially for Harry as the plan slowly unfolded in my head. Harry wasn't smart and I could easily manipulate him and make him do anything I wanted. "Why didn't you think about this earlier Niall?" I grimaced as I placed a hand over my forehead realizing how stupid I was.

I suddenly heard the private room door creak open which caused me to turn around, my gaze on Liam who walked out first. I saw him hold the door for Harry which made me scowl as he stepped out, his fingers running through his hair as he smiled up at Liam. I felt anger in the pit of my stomach as my hands turned into tight fights. They approached me, their arms brushing against each other as they walked which pissed me off more than I already was.

"You guys okay?" I asked faking a smile as I eyed the both of them, my anger unwavering as I did my best to keep it hidden because if I wanted my plan to work, I had to earn Harry's trust and scowling and cussing at him wouldn't help me.

"Yes we uh.. We have to go," Liam said as I saw his hand take Harry's, their fingers lacing together causing Harry to look away as I saw a blush creep on his cheeks. I wanted to kill him.

"Oh so you're leaving now?" I asked trying to act as natural as I could while I kept the fake smile on my face, my fists now behind my back as I kept them clenched while they shook vigorously.

"Yes uh.. Is that okay?" Liam asked as he looked at me apologetically, his expression pleading , begging to let him go as he held my gaze. Of course it isn't okay Liam! You're going to leave ME for THAT SLUT. Plus you're staring at me like that so how could I say no?

I shooed my thoughts away as I nodded once, my fake smile getting bigger , "Yes of course, I'll handle things here okay?" I placed a hand on Liam's shoulder, squeezing it once reassuring him that it was alright.

Liam smiled brightly at that and gave me a one-arm hug while Harry stood idly beside him. I wanted nothing more than to push him out of the picture but I still couldn't do that so instead I patted Liam's back a few times before pulling away with a smile, "You better leave or your date might run away again," I teased causing Liam to laugh as he pulled a blushing Harry close to him.

"Oh don't worry Ni, he won't," Liam said, holding onto Harry tightly as the curly haired boy looked up at Liam with a pout.

Liam and Harry left the conference room holding hands which caught the attention of a lot of employees. I heard whispers asking who the boy the CEO was holding hands with while they sat on their cubicles distracted from what they saw. I decided to humor myself so I walked by a pair of giggling girls as I took a cup of water for myself. 

"That there is Mr. Payne's boyfriend," I said, smiling at them as I saw their shocked expressions. At first they didn't believe me but after a while, I was able to convince them. The talking continued as I walked back to Liam's office taking a seat on my chair as I continued sorting and signing the papers for the day.

This was going to be fun.

*******

A/N: Hey guys! What do you guys think of this story so far? Do you like it? What's your fave part? Your fave chapter? Please do comment and vote! Thank you so much for your support! :)


	9. Just go with it

Liam had his hand intertwined with mine. I would have been lying if I said it didn't make my heart skip since he didn't let go, not even when people stared or murmured as we passed. It was new to me since I don't remember the last time I got treated like this.. Like I was actually human and not a slut that was paid to give handjobs and blowjobs. 

I would tell Louis and Zayn that I was with Liam right now but I didn't have any means to do so nor did I memorize their numbers just in case I was to get lost or get into trouble. Right now it didn't matter though since Louis and Zayn knew as well as I did that Liam was too crazy about me to even try and do anything I didn't like. He wouldn't. 

Did I mention that he was the CEO of Payne Advertising? Yeah that big company that made all those ads that would always assure results? Yup I'm holding hands with the man who created it and for once I felt kind of proud and important since I never stood beside anyone who was as rich or famous as Liam was.

I had my doubts about Liam yes, and I still do to this day. I didn't like him but yeah, who cares? I hit the jackpot with this guy, fuck feelings... I'm going to enjoy and take advantage of this.

Heartless? Definitely.

I didn't do love, never have and I surely never will. Love was a complete waste of time and I didn't need it to survive especially for me who had nothing the world ever wanted or needed. The world was a cruel place that didn't give second chances and no matter how much you fought, it would keep pulling you down until you could fight no more. It's sad but very true.

I had dreams once, mostly about being a singer and gradually getting famous as I toured the world with my crew that was to get bigger and bigger as I rose to fame. A lot of people said I had a good voice but at every audition I went to, they would say the same thing but would always reject me in the end saying I lacked something that they couldn't put their finger on.

Up to this time, I didn't know what my voice lacked but I did often assume that what I really lacked wasn't something in my voice but some sort of support that I never really had. I found myself staring around mindlessly until my eyes trailed down my hand clutched tightly by Liam Payne.

Then it hit me, he was the answer to this silent hope and prayer that has been stuck in my head for quite some time now and as much as I wanted to tell him about it now, I think he was too overwhelmed at how long we've been holding hands since I could make out the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Liam?" I asked cautiously as we walked over to his limousine which I was now accustomed to seeing.

"Yes?" He turned to me with a smile as he gave my hand a light squeeze before pulling his hand away. My hand twitched slightly at the lack of warmth but I chose to ignore it as I slipped it in my pant pocket.

"Where are we going?" I continued, my eyes on him as I saw the driver open the backseat door waiting for us to enter.

"Somewhere I hope you'd like," He replied as he placed a hand on the small of my back instructing me to get in. I got in the limousine without question and before I could scoot away, Liam was already beside me, his arm against mine as the door was flung closed.

"Well what kind of place is it?" I asked again, my brows furrowed as my curiosity got the better of me.

"You'll see," Liam chuckled at my sudden eagerness. I then turned away from him as I looked out the window, curious as to where we were going. After a while, I felt a hand on mine and instead of moving my hand away like I was supposed to, I laced my hand together with Liam's and as I looked up to meet his gaze, he was already looking away with a smile evident on his face.

I kind of felt guilty as to why I was actually letting him do this but this plan was going to get me to where I always wanted to be so now, I just had to play along and go with whatever this was.

*******  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please don't forget to comment and vote! Thank you all so much for the support!


	10. Best Friends (Zouis Side Story)

"Hey Zayn could you help me button my shirt up?" Louis asked as he tried to button his shirt.

"Alright I'll be right there," He replied walking inside the small room they shared along with Harry.

Zayn was half naked, his pants were still unbuttoned revealing his black underwear. Louis stood still as Zayn approached him, buttoning his shirt with ease. 

"That's Zayn," Louis smiled gratefully as he proceeded to stare at himself in the mirror trying to fix his hair.

Zayn grunted as he flopped in bed, he turned to watch Louis struggling with his hair. His gaze however, trailed down to Louis' big ass which was protruding and how the pants he wore hugged his ass cheeks tightly.

"What do you really think of that Liam guy for Harry?" Louis asked as he stayed oblivious to Zayn's stares.

"I still think he's a Christian Grey," Zayn replied as he looked up to meet Louis' gaze on the mirror. Louis snorted as he shook his head turning to Zayn with his hands on his hips.

"I'm being serious," Louis said as he stood in front of Zayn with a frown, "He's our Harry, I really want him to meet the perfect guy so he can be happy... at least for a while," he muttered the last part which made Zayn huff.

"You shouldn't be too concerned about Harry's love life when you don't even have your own," Zayn pointed out as he shook his head at Louis.

"It doesn't mean I can't care.. I mean, if you were to date someone I-" Louis stopped as Zayn looked up to meet his gaze.

"You what?" Zayn asked curiously. Louis looked away as a blush appeared on his cheeks as he strode to the door.

"Are you really just gonna leave?" Zayn asked again which caused Louis to stay still, his hand on the doorknob.

"How about you do favor then?" he continued, standing up from bed as he stood closely behind Louis.

"W-what?" Louis said cautiously as he turned to Zayn who was mere inches away from him. Zayn's body was toned and cover in tattoos like his but the difference was that, he was stunning and all his clients treated him like a god during sex and it was really something he and Harry could never achieve.

"Button up my pants?" Zayn said simply as he eyed Louis who had an indifferent expression although his cheeks stayed a bright pink as he zipped Zayn's fly up.

Louis was supposed to leave but before he could open the door, Zayn had him pinned against the door. He whimpered as he struggled to be freed of Zayn's touch but as Zayn wrapped his arms around his hips, his hands automatically squeezing his ass cheeks, Louis knew he wouldn't be able to break free.

Louis was used to being touched in different ways and by different people but there was something odd about how Zayn touched him which was why he didn't like it because he couldn't understand why his heart quenched or why his dick got so aroused to the point he could cum without even being touched.

"Zayn please," Louis muttered as he kept his gaze away. Zayn's hand was trailing down his clothed chest which sent shivers down Louis' spine making him whimper.

Zayn sighed deeply as he hesitantly pulled away, Louis wrapping his arms around himself as his heartbeat quicken in his chest.

"When are you going to stop doing this?" Zayn asked, his tone rather disappointed as he looked at Louis.

Louis didn't answer and instead kept his eyes down, hot tears starting to roll down his tears as his feelings started exploding for reasons he was trying to comprehend but still couldn't.

"Fuck this," Zayn muttered as he pushed Louis aside before walking outside the door. By then Louis was crying, his tears uncontrollable as he stood where he was.

Louis didn't know why Zayn acted like this but it did really hurt him to the point it was unbearable. Louis loved Zayn a lot and he would often tell Zayn that fact however the phrase seemed to continue losing it's effect especially since Zayn wanted to be more than what they were, more than Louis wanted to be at this moment.

He wanted his bestfriend and he couldn't even comprehend thinking of Zayn as more than that no matter how painful it was starting to be for him.

*******

 

A/N: Hola! A little side story for ya'll bc i love zouis so much. :) I hope u guys like this update! Please don't forget to comment and vote! thanks for the support and happy holidays! :)


	11. User

"So you want this, love?" Liam asked me as I found my gaze on some brown boots which have enticed me since we got to the store. I turned to him with a smile, a faint blush on my cheeks as I felt rather shy at how willing he was to buy me these pair of boots that costs more than I ever got paid for in my whole life.

Without so much of a word, Liam snapped his fingers at one of his henchmen who took the pair of boots that were clearly my size and took it to the cashier without a word. I felt a sudden excitement as I looked at my newly purchased boots from a far, a big smile on my face. I suddenly felt a pair of arms around me which made me freeze, the unfamiliar sensation making me flinch.

"You okay?" Liam asked as he loosened his grip on me, I stopped his notion placing my hands overs his as I turned my gaze to kiss his cheek.

"I'm fine Li," I replied, the nickname rolling out of my tongue rather normally causing Liam to blush a bright shade of red at the kiss or the nickname, I would never really know.

"Since we're here why don't we buy some more stuff?" Liam said, my actions overwhelming the man beside me.

"Oh Li, I wouldn't want to burden you," I replied, a small pout on my lips feeling rather shy about what he was offering me.

"Nonsense, come let's go buy you some clothes," he smiled, his hand going around my waist as we continued to walk around the mall.

Basically, Liam bought me pretty much everything. From shoes, to clothes and even a new phone. It was an understatement to say that I was overwhelmed since I would have never pictured myself getting all of this stuff, not even in my dreams. when Liam brought me home, with various shopping bags in hand, we said our good nights and before he left, he kissed my cheek.

Ever since that day we saw each other in his Company office, I found myself kind of attached to him. Not in the sense people would think though since everyone who saw us thought we were a thing and it bothered me but I chose to shut my mouth.

I approached the front door and struggled with my keys. At first, I tried reaching for it in my pocket but because of the number of bags hanging on my arms, I couldn't really reach for it. I huffed as I tried to set the bags down causing a ruckus as I cussed under my breath. Seconds after, just as I was about to unlock the door, I saw both Louis and Zayn opening the door, an expression of displeasure in their faces. It was already late at night so I couldn't really blame them.

"Sorry," I muttered as I took the paper bags in my hands and walked inside the house, shoving the bags to the side.

"Where have you been?" Louis asked. I turned to him and saw that he had his arms crossed, his expression cold as he looked at me.

"I was with Liam, we went shopping," I replied as I took a seat on the couch.

"Do you know how late it is Haz?" Louis pointed out and I could only roll my eyes at that. I looked away not really interested at what he was saying.

"You ditched your day job and even ditched well.. Your night job!" Louis said loudly as he stood in front of me.

"It's a one time thing," I said as I kept my gaze on my fingers.

"You sure you're done using him?" I heard Zayn interrupt from behind Louis. The statement surprised me and obviously, Louis was shocked too since he didn't say anything about it.

"I..." I gulped. I was speechless, how did Zayn know about my plan when I didn't tell and never did plan on telling anyone about it? This sucked.

"The guy is head over heels for you and you take advantage of it by using his money, wow Harry," Zayn's words pierced me chest repeatedly as I kept my gaze down, guilt suddenly weighing over me.

"I thought you were a better guy than this but I guess I was wrong, come on Lou," Zayn ended his statement. I heard no retort from Louis as I heard the door close with a bang. I could only sigh at the sudden scolding I got. I actually thought they'd be happy since I wanted to share the new stuff I have but it looked like they weren't interested. Whatever, more for me right?

I don't get where the lessons were coming from, they were acting like my parents and it was pissing me off. Well regardless of what they say, I'll stick with my plan and keep doing what I'm doing. It wasn't like I was going to get hurt anyway, I mean, I didn't love the guy nor liked him so why are Louis and Zayn so pissy about it?

*******

A/N: Hi guys! Hope you like the update! Please don't forget to comment and vote! Thank you for the support! :)


	12. Hurt

"Harry," I heard Louis mutter as I stared down at my plate playing with the meatloaf not really having an appetite.

It has been days since my confrontation with Louis and Zayn and while Louis wanted to move past it, Zayn chose to give me the cold shoulder as if I didn't exist. I haven't seen Liam since then although we have shared various short calls and messages which never really took longer than five minutes since Liam was busy with the company's 50th anniversary so as CEO, he had to arrange everything.

I found it upsetting that I haven't had the chance to show Liam the mixtape I had a few days back. I was supposed to hand it to him the night we went out to this formal party but since things have been complicated, I couldn't will myself to do anything. I practically had to drag myself to work in the mornings and passed on work at night since the smallest hint of happiness I tried to create would be put off by Zayn seconds later. It was uncomfortable and I really didn't like it.

"If you aren't hungry might as well leave," Zayn muttered as he kept his gaze on his meatloaf. This made the grip on my fork tighten as I exhale a shaky breath before I stood up from the table and out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but honestly, I had this gut feeling as to where my feet would take me.

***

"Liam isn't here," Niall said as I frowned following him.

"Come on, I know he's here.. I just want to talk to him," I pleaded as I continued to follow Niall who pretended to be busy. I heard people whispering behind us as we passed but I chose to ignore them.

"Listen, if Liam hasn't contacted you, there isn't anything I can do," he kept his back to me as he held onto the files in his arms, a hand raised on the elevator button as he waited rather impatiently for it to descend.

As the elevator doors opened I saw Liam around various colleagues which was natural but as I continued to stare, I felt a sudden twitch in my eye as I saw a woman beside Liam, the woman's hands all over him as they talked. The woman was a tan color, her lips a bit trouty and her eyes were a shade of bright blue. I gritted my teeth as I heard her giggle while she brushed her brown hair behind her ear while she continued to look at Liam. She acted like a snake, slowly wrapping its body around its prey then crushing it slowly before taking deadly strikes. But that wasn't the most annoying thing, the most annoying thing was that Liam actually had an arm around the bitch too and it was making me really angry for some reason.

"Good morning Ms. Smith," Niall greeted almost too generously and I could see his smirk from the corner of my eye which pissed me off even more.

"Oh Niall, I told you to call me Sophia," she giggled which made me roll my eyes in utter disgust.

"Harry?" I heard Liam say and as I met his gaze, I nodded once before turning around to leave. "Hey no," I felt his hand on my arm as he led us away from Niall and 'Sophia' who started chatting away like good friends which I knew was all an act for Liam to see. It was pretty pathetic.

"It's been days since I saw you and you decide to pop up to stare at me and leave without a word?" Liam said, strain obvious in his tone as I shrugged keeping my gaze down.

"You're busy," I muttered as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"You know I'd always make time for you," Liam replied as I heard him sigh, "You only have to ask."

"No thanks, I don't want to get between you and that woman over there," I said rather shakily as I turned around to leave. I again felt Liam's hand on my arm and this time I forced myself to pull my arm away.

"Listen, you bought me gifts and took me out but that's all," I started and I half-expected Liam to say something but he didn't so I exhaled a shaky breath as I continued, "If you think there's hope for us you should stop," I turned to Liam, his face showing no emotion as I felt my eyes blur as I looked at him, "..because there isn't."

After that, I ran out of the building, not really caring as to who or what I hit as I ran. I didn't get why I was crying and I didn't get why it hurt I mean, I didn't have feelings for Liam right? I was only going to use him to be famous like I always dreamed to be, a dream that I always hoped to achieve but why was I crying? Why didn't it want to stop?

***

Liam never once tried to contact me after that day and I couldn't really blame him. I caused a commotion during such a busy day and the only reason I went to see him was because he liked talking to me. No one ever liked talking to me, people would often tell me to shut up because it was because I was stupid and they thought my ideas weren't worth their time. I remembered that when I was younger, I auditioned for various contests but never got into the cut. All my life I've been rejected and Liam was the only one who actually cared about me besides Zayn and Louis.

I hiccuped but covered my mouth inhaling a shaky breath to stop myself from crying. I've managed to detach myself from everything and everyone since I saw Liam last and while I sat on the creaky bed in the backroom, I held my old guitar close strumming it while I thought of things that could have been but would never be.

I heard a knock at the door, "Harry, can I come in?" I heard Zayn on the other side of the room and I automatically dried my tears as I heard the door creak open.

"You've been in here for days, your boss even called to check if you were alright," I looked at him then down on the floor not really knowing what to say.

"Listen Haz, I'm sorry for assuming things... I know you aren't the kind of person to-"

"I am, you were right, I was going to use him," I cut him off as I placed the guitar to the side, my gaze now on my fingers.

"Well judging by the way you're acting, it looks like it didn't go so well," Zayn said as he took a seat beside me. I immediately shook my head looking up at him which made his expression turn into utter confusion.

"It's funny really," I turned my gaze back down on my fingers, "I walked out on you and Louis the other day and well, I found myself at Payne Advertising," I started.

"Wait so he just kicked you out?" He asked trying to understand the situation but again, I shook my head at his statement.

"At first Niall was being a total dick saying he wasn't there," I huffed, "Then when Niall was standing by the elevator, I suddenly see Liam with a woman who had her hands all over him," I squeaked at the end, my eyes getting blurry again as I placed a hand over my mouth to contain myself.

"So this girl.. Is Liam's girlfriend?" Zayn asked but I could only stare at him as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I-I don't know," I sniffed as my brows furrowed placing my other hand over my aching chest, "I don't get it," I muttered after a few minutes as I wiped my tears.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked as he looked at me with much concern.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I sobbed looking at Zayn very much confused.

Zayn's expression turned rather warm as a small smile appeared on his face, "....because you're in love with him."

I could only whimper as I wrapped my arms around Zayn while I cried on his clothed chest. I knew that love hurt but I had no idea that it hurt this much. What was stupid was the fact that I barely knew the guy and spent very little time with him. Heck we haven't even kissed or actually touched so I am actually wondering how this could be love.

***

"Liam," I heard Niall whine as I took another swig of the bottle of alcohol in my hand. It's been days since Harry indirectly told me to leave him alone and I pictured myself handling it quite well and I was for a few hours until I couldn't hide it any longer.

"There are still a lot of preparations to be done, Liam please stop drinking," he pleaded and I could only grunt as I took another long swig, my head already spinning as I tried to walk around.

"Nuh, Harreh dumped meh an I have no ideah why," I stumbled on my words as I looked at Niall with what I assumed was a drunken expression.

"He was using you," Niall frowned as he looked at me.

"I don't care," I replied taking another generous swig of the alcohol in my hand.

"You don't care that he only wanted to use you for your money?" Niall's brows furrowed as he looked at me trying to understand the logic behind my statement.

"I luff him, no one else!" I half-screamed as I placed a hand over my chest, the numbness turning into an unbearable ache as I looked at Niall.

I heard Niall huff as he shook his head, "How could you love him? He's practically a stranger!" He screamed as he begged for me to listen to reason but I only shook my head.

"S'what? Stranger on not he's who I want!" I screamed, the alcohol fully taking over as i felt myself falling to the ground, Niall's worried expression the last thing I saw before I passed out.

*******

A/N: hey guys! So I won't be updating next week because I have midterms. Sighs. Anyway, hope you like this update! Things are starting to really get emotional lol please don't forget to comment and vote! Thanks so much for the support!


	13. Hoping for Better Days

I was in love with Liam.

Days turned into weeks as I continued to ponder about this. Sure, it wasn't much of a big deal to other people but to me it was huge. I was never the type to love nor was I the type to ever be loved.

My parents never really took care of me nor showed me any remorse. When I was in their care, I remember being hungry and lonely most of the time. I wasn't very surprised when they dropped me off in front of an orphanage in the middle of the night without even bothering to give me a proper goodbye. Normally, parting with one's parents would have hurt and call me weird but that day, I felt no such thing. I was actually very relieved since I had a bed and three square meals a day while numbers among numbers of parents went to the orphanage everyday to look for a possible child they could call their own. At first I was hopeful but as month after month passed, no one really grew any sort of liking to me, some couples even called me weird and said that I would be more of a fuss than a blessing. I admit that it hurt knowing that people saw me that way when I barely said anything to them while the head of the orphanage would bring me up for adoption.

The head of the orphanage, Ms. Nilou was a kind woman who had the heart and spirit of a child. Out of all the staff, she grew a liking to me to the point that she would give me gifts on occasions like my birthday and Christmas. She was the first person to actually treat me like I was a human being and when she passed away a few months before I turned 18, the warmth that started to linger in my heart froze again. Eventually the orphanage closed down since Ms. Nilou was the only person funding the place so a large number of kids were shipped to different parts of England, to other orphanages and even to work. By that time, I was the only one who was old enough to deny being transferred somewhere else and I was very relieved because I didn't want to leave the city I practically grew up in.

"Harry?" Louis asked as I turned to him, his gaze away from the TV with Zayn sitting beside him with a worried expression.

It was the weekend and we usually went to our spot to get picked up like we always did but for a while now, I've refused to on the count of the idea of being touched by someone made me shiver and actually disgusted me. Louis and Zayn would always leave me since night work paid a lot better than the day jobs we had plus we had to work extra to pay for our food and the beat down apartment we lived in.

"Harry are you alright?" Zayn asked as they both kept their gazes on me when I realized that I was actually drowned in my own thoughts that I didn't really even try to respond.

"Maybe we should go out," Louis said placing a hand over mine as he sat closer to me, "We could go the beach or.. or go skiing!" He continued as he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah Haz, we could make a vacation out of it," Zayn replied as he placed a hand on Louis' shoulder supporting his idea.

I couldn't help but smile at how much Louis and Zayn loved me to the point that they would sacrifice our savings just to make me happy. I didn't feel I deserved it especially since I've been a brat for months since I met Liam. I wasn't really vocal but my actions showed otherwise. There were a lot of things I did wrong but like all the past wrongs I did, I couldn't erase them and all I could do was accept and forgive myself.

"Harry, what do you say?" Louis asked as he gave my hand another tight squeeze.

I averted my gaze from Louis to Zayn who both looked hopeful and as I nodded, the smiles on their faces brightened and for the first time in a long time, I felt like I finally did something right.

***

"Liam are you aright?" Niall asked which made me snap out of my trance while my gaze was on the shimmery stage curtains while the host went on about his experience at the company and what not.

"Yeah, just tired," I replied. Of course it was a lie although I really haven't really been sleeping soundly in a while now because every time I dozed off, Harry would pop out of nowhere and it just woke me up every time.

"Maybe you should get some air?" Niall gestured to the balcony and before I could say anything, he had already turned around towards it.

I looked from left to right seeing as everyone was way too focused on stage while the host told an in-office joke. After weeks of grueling preparations, all the work I did for the anniversary paid off and as ecstatic as I would have liked to be, I was too sad.. too tired to be there.

As I walked outside the door, I felt the cold breeze slap my cheek which slightly made me shiver as I approached Niall by the balcony edge.

The party was being held on the company's top floor where we usually held events, it was tradition and father wouldn't have let me change the venue even if I begged. He said it gave the Payne family luck which I thought was utter bullshit since if this gave me luck, I would have Harry beside me right now.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Niall asked. I turned to him with a confused expression as to why he would think that. I was about to speak when Niall shook his head.

"I know when you're thinking about something Li," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well as I averted my gaze on the busy and bright skyline, the night sky making it look brighter as soft noise from cars below filled my ears.

"Well.. it's kinda complicated," I muttered placing a hand on the nape of my back as I tried to make a good excuse since Niall never really liked Harry and would always scowl when I brought him up so I tried to think of something else but of course, I ended up sighing as I kept slumped my shoulders as I held onto the bars of the balcony's edge.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Niall asked. The neutral toned statement surprised me and I was actually about to speak when Niall sighed, "Liam, why him? You have so many other options."

I shook my head as I turned my gaze back on the skyline as I saw Niall fiddle with his fingers as he did the same, "It isn't that simple Ni, besides no one's ever really liked me.. Not even when we were teenagers so why bother?"

"Are you really this shallow?" Niall asked rather quietly which caused me to look at him. The statement insulted and confused me at the same time and I would have shaken it off but this coming from Niall was like a punch to the gut.

"What are you going on about?" I replied defensively as I took a step back to face him.

"A lot of people have and still like you Li," he said calmly which seemed to have irritated me more than it should have.

"Who, Dani? Leona? Sophia? You know how I feel about them!" I heard my voice get louder as anger started to get the best of me. Why was Niall doing this? Didn't he know how taken I was with Harry? Stupid question since he practically hated the guy because of it.

As I pondered, I saw Niall shake his head as he turned to me with teary eyes, "I wasn't talking about them," I heard him say as he hiccuped. By this time I couldn't really say much as I saw tears roll down his cheeks.

"I was talking about me!" he practically choked as he covered his mouth as he cried.

I was shocked at what he said. As surprised as I was however, seeing him crying because of me made my stomach churn in guilt.

***

"Ready Haz?" Zayn asked as he placed the rest of our stuff in the trunk while I held onto my backpack. I walked over to Zayn, placing the backpack along with our other stuff and couldn't really help but sigh. Zayn seemed to have noticed it since he turned to me with a confused expression.

I turned to him and frowned as I met his gaze, "We don't really have to go skiing," I said feeling guilty since we barely had any money and going skiing would actually cut our funds in half.

Zayn shook his head, "If it's about the costs we can always make more, you know how clients love Louis' bum," he joked as he closed the trunk. I couldn't help but laugh at his statement since it was true but was really funny for some reason.

"I heard my bum being praised," Louis walked out of the apartment, with a sling bag on his shoulder and I could only laugh as he eyed Zayn intently.

"I'm innocent!" Zayn said as he raised his hands comically before slipping away from Louis' gaze and into the driver's seat.

I suddenly felt all tingly and warm inside seeing my two best friends teasing each other like that. It was funny that after all this time, they still weren't together when it was obvious they had feelings for each other. I suddenly realized that I wouldn't mind if I had a love like theirs since it may not be intense or hard like all those other mellow dramatic couples were but this love Louis and Zayn had was different, it was innocent, gentle and even silently passionate. Call me naive but I think this is what true love is, unspoken but shown in action.

"Harry, you zoning out again?" Zayn said peering out from the window while Louis stood by the passenger seat door. I shook my head taking my seat inside the car with Louis sitting beside me. As we left with the car radio on full blast with Louis singing along while Zayn teased him, I could only hope that good times lie ahead for me and my friends.

*******


	14. Good Friends

Once at the Skii Resort, my mind wandered into deeper depths. I often hated thinking about my past and the promises of what I would and would not become. Honestly, I disappointed myself because if you were to tell me three years ago that I would become a prostitute, I would think you were insane and would have hit you square on the face because it was a big insult.

"Harry?" I heard Louis ask as he shook my arm a few times to catch my attention.

During this time of the year, the place was pretty much deserted which was exactly how I wanted it to be since the mere thought of a crowd of people close to me really annoyed me for some reason. It's just, I wanted to get away from everything and the presence of irrelevant people who'd look at me with judgmental stares isn't how I wanted to spend my time especially in a place we wouldn't be able to afford again.

"Yeah?" I asked meeting Louis' gaze. He smiled handing me a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows on top and as I took it, I couldn't help but smile as I mutter a 'thanks' before blowing on the sweet treat.

"So we practically have the whole place to ourselves, what would you guys like to do?" Zayn asked as he wrapped an arm around Louis who blushed but pretended that it wasn't that big of a deal.

We were at the lounge, sitting on big comfy couches with our feet up on the coffee table in front of the big warm fireplace. It wasn't as cold as winter was but there was still snow and the place was chilly enough to give you the impression that it could have been December if for some reason you've live in a cave for a year and have no idea what month it is. Anyway, this was nice, peaceful and no trace of distress of problems... I liked it.

"Well we could go skiing?" I suggested. We were at a 'Skii Resort' so it's obviously what people drive up here for.

"It's the middle of the night Harold," Louis huffed as he shook his head at me disapprovingly but kept the smile on his face.

"Hot tub?" Zayn suggested but Louis nudged his head again.

"How about we do that later tonight, in the meantime, let's grab drinks and look for the karaoke place around here yeah?" Louis said with a huge grin on his face. Zayn and I looked at each other with amused expressions before turning to Louis not really against the idea since... that's how we all met.

***

It was like any other night, I was waiting table tonight like I usually did during fridays. It got annoying sometimes since the people who came here were rude and uneducated assholes who had money pouring out of their pockets. Sometimes, I would choose to wait tables down by the bar where the middle classed people stayed but I was under strict instruction not to do so because high class people seemed to have grown a liking to my appearance.

"Hey beautiful," A man muttered behind me as I felt him smack my bum causing me to gasp. I was about to say something but I bit my tongue and allowed him to pass knowing that cussing on a rich client would get me fired.

I walked over to the bar waiting for the various orders people asked for and while I waited, I looked around the room. The lights were dimmed and the music was loud to accomodate the many clients who loved to party every night. It was a pretty sight but it often got ugly to the point I wanted to quit this place but of course I couldn't since I had no money and this was the only place I could call home... Well you couldn't really call this place a home but this was all I had.

"Hey curly don't drop 'em drinks, they're for the boys at the back," The bartender said as he pointed to a table at the far end of the room. I couldn't make out who was seated there but as I walked over to serve their drinks, I saw a pair of young men with smiles on their faces.

"Hey cutie, how about you join us?" The man with the sideswept brunette hair said as he tapped the seat beside him. At first I hesitated but as he took a bill to slip it inside my short pockets, I couldn't refuse and sat down not really knowing what to expect.

"So curly," the brunette started as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders which caused me to stiffen. I however, didn't dare move because the last time I did that to a client, he hit me.

I didn't answer but looked at him expectantly while his friend, a gorgeous fair-skinned man with black hair poured drinks in three separate glasses. At first I couldn't really get over how attractive he was so I kept staring shamelessly at the man since I've never seen a man like him before.

"Woah kitten, you staring at my boyfriend?" the brunette teased as I turned to look at him shaking my head. I was glad that the room was so dimly lit that neither of them could see my flushed cheeks.

"Is he, well maybe we should really take him home then," The gorgeous man teased as he looked at me with the most amazing smile on his face.

"Zayn, we haven't even offered him anything yet!" the brunette said as he looked at the gorgeous man 'Zayn' with annoyance.

"Well tell him so we can go," Zayn practically shoved the brunette off as he rolled his eyes taking a drink in front of him.

"You aren't going to... rape me are you?" I asked cautiously as I looked at the brunette who raised his eyebrow unamused at my statement.

"No but you see that guy," the brunette said as he pointed at the man who smacked my bum earlier who was now talking to my boss. I nodded as I kept my gaze on them, "He wants you and he's buying you tonight," my eyes went wide as I turned to the brunette at how bizarre he sounded.

"He isn't jokin' sweetcheeks, that man will buy you," Zayn said without a hint of a joke in his tone.

"But... My boss wouldn't allow that," I said trying to convince myself that he wouldn;t but I knew deep inside that he would since the man could give huge amounts of money my greedy boss loved.

"You sure about that, can't you see that check your boss just got?" the brunette pointed out which I noticed very clearly. I frowned as I felt my chest tighten in fright.

"I don't want to be sold to that man," I looked at the brunette tense, my mind finding no escape except with these two strangers who have warned me about what was to happen.

"Then come with us," the brunette said. The twinkle in his eyes not very hard to miss.

"Louis, we have to go now," Zayn said standing up, "Curly, if you're coming with us you better decide now," at that the brunette 'Louis' stood up as well. I turned to the man and my boss fast approaching and then to Zayn and Louis waiting for my answer.

I felt my heart clench in my chest as I stood up waiting for Louis and Zayn to move. We ran out the backdoor while the other clients made a big enough commotion to give us time to slip out of the place unnoticed which was relief since I didn't want any cops getting involved because I wouldn't have stood a chance.

Zayn and Louis were nice and before I knew it, I was a part of their little family. It was the first time in a long time that I felt as if I belonged and the idea made me content.

I found out later on that they were actually prostitutes who had day jobs to cover up wha they really did for a living. I didn't hate them nor judged them when they told me however, since I wasn't in a better position as I was before they saved me from that horrible place. It took time before they allowed me to get into what they did but one thing I vowed was to only give handjobs and blowjobs which Zayn and Louis were quite happy about. I would earn less but they didn't seem to mind.

Everything was fine and I was content, very content to the point I could genuinely smile and I loved my life how it was but that all changed... when I met him.

Liam Payne.

***

"Hey Harry, how about you sing a song?" Louis said as he handed me the songbook. Zayn was currently singing 'Let Me Love You' by Mario and it was funny that even though he was practically drunk that he sang the song beautifully like he always did.

"I'm not really in the mood," I smiled and tried to push the songbook away earning a growl from Louis which suprised me quite a bit.

"Sing bitch," he said tossing the songbook onto my lap before standing up and wrapping an arm around Zayn as he continued to sing.

I opened the songbook and looked over the list, not really exerting any effort as I sat there. It felt like hours had passed since we practically stole the microphone from anyone who attempted to come near it, well Zayn and Louis did. At first people would get mad and would actually scream once they got to the bar since Louis didn't let anyone else touch the microphone, their whining stopped however, when he and Zayn started to sing because they both had really good voices which I got jealous of the first time I heard them sing.

As Louis and Zayn sat by me on the opposite couch, they both had equally big smiles which made me shake my head as I set the songbook on the table and grabbed my beer, "You scared everyone away from the microphone," I teased them which earned me chuckles from both of them.

"Well those guys before us were no good so I had to do something right?" Louis explained as he took a new bottle of beer opening it with a twist of his fingers.

"Did you text him?" Zayn whispered to Louis' ear. I looked up curious as Louis looked at Zayn not really answering the question before giggling at him.

"I told you to get drunk, not high dummy," Louis replied hitting Zayn's arm playfully which confused him quite a bit. Louis then turned to me with a smile, "Harry could you order for some more of those chips we got? I'm still kinda hungry."

"Sure," I said as i stood up from my seat. I then approached the bar where I order the chips Louis was craving for and ordered a round of tequila since I wanted something stronger than beer.

***

"Why did you have to say that in front of Harry?" Louis hissed as he looked at Zayn. He was quite upset since he is under the impression that Harry would catch on to what they were talking about.

"I whispered though," Zayn muttered as he exhaled deeply. His gaze was on his fingers as he talked to Louis. He felt bad that Harry heard what he said but it wasn't like he did it on purpose, he was drunk after all.

"Well he still heard it," Louis huffed as he took a swig of the beer in his hand, "Let's just hope he bought what I said about you being high."

"Probably did," Zayn said as he turned his gaze to Louis, "If he didn't, he would be demanding the truth out of us by now."

Louis took another long swig of his beer lowering it down to look at it as he listened to Zayn, "I guess you're right."

"Don't worry anymore alright?" Zayn said as he tried to cheer Louis up knowing that his friend wasn't the kind of person to calm down after such a stir.

Friend. Honestly, Zayn had no idea if he could classify Louis as a friend but he knew somehow that there was something more to it and when Zayn took Louis' hand while Louis turned to meet his gaze with that beautiful smile, he knew that he was right.

Now they could only hope that the person they called came in time to make things right.

*******


	15. To Love and to be Loved

Liam was confused.

He didn't know whether to go about his business like this 'Harry' fiasco never happened or he could run after him 'in the name of love' which is how people would often put it.

If he were to be in a cliche movie right now, he'd be running to find Harry but that's just it.. This is the real world and is therefore far from fiction.

He wanted to listen to his heart but his brain was convincing him otherwise. No good has come to listening to his heart especially since Harry happened.

Liam felt a rustling beside him which made him turn to his side. Niall was fast asleep beside him, mouth parted slightly as he inhaled slow and steady breaths.

They argued that day and as much as Liam wanted to turn his back on his best friend, he just couldn't. He knew how vulnerable Niall was and he could never do what past lovers have done to him. It would be cruel, especially for someone who has known Niall's suffering since they were kids.

They didn't have sex though, nor will they ever for that matter. It was an unspeakable truth that even though Niall had admitted to liking Liam, they would never... Not only because Liam saw Niall as a brother but because he knew that Niall wouldn't want Liam dating him out of pity. Minus the attraction, they were bros and that was always to be first.

Liam sat up from the bed, quite uneasy as he gazed down at his phone rereading the massage a few more times while trying to comprehend if what he was reading was true.

Liam we r in d skii resort we talkd abt. better not fuck up bcos ths is ur lst chance x -L & Z

The message made him exhale a shaky breath. He was really conflicted as to what he was to do especially since he knew that Niall would be devastated if he were to find out. This was hard and what made it even harder was the fact that his heart was trying so desperately to make him go while his brain kept a shaky but steady ground.

"You know, I thought for a while that I could have you," I heard Niall's hoarse voice which made Liam frown. This startled Liam since he thought Niall was fast asleep, now he wondered how long his irish friend has been up.

"I never gave up you know?" He continued as Liam felt Niall turn to look at him while he stayed under the covers. Liam didn't know what to say... well he could apologize but that was what he was doing all night. He doubted that Niall wanted him to say it again so he just sat there.

"But this," Niall raised a hand as he gestured to Liam which made him look up at him with an evident frown, "I don't like seeing this." he said.

"It's not your fault," Liam started knowing that Niall was already feeling guilty for something he didn't do.

"It is.. Liam I love you," he said meeting Liam's gaze. Liam looked down at his fingers knowing that Niall was broken but the fact that he didn't feel the same way made him angry at myself... Why didn't he fall for Niall? It would have made things easier plus no one would have been hurt right now if he did.

"I love you too Ni," Liam muttered. Liam didn't look at Niall when him said it because he didn't want to see how Niall would react. Liam didn't know if it was fear but maybe it was because he wouldn't have wanted to see Niall hurting any more than he already was.

"Li.. you should go," Niall muttered as Liam felt Niall's big warm hand holding onto his cold and clammy one.

"But... I can't leave you," I started while turning to him, "Harry's whatever.. he.. he's... you're more important," I said almost breathlessly as I tried to find the right words to say.

"You love him.." Niall said. The statement made me look away, my heart suddenly aching in my chest.

"I don't..." I tried to deny it but earned a dry chuckle from Niall.

"Yes you do," Niall said, "Now stop being a dramatic cunt and look for him," I met Niall's gaze, hurt but sincere.

"But... how about you?" Liam asked, his grip on Niall's hand tightening at his statement.

"Don't worry about me," Niall started, "At the end of the day.. I'd want you to be happy even if it's not with me."

The statement broke Liam and caught him off guard, "I can't leave you Ni."

Niall shook his head as he let go of Liam's hand, "Leave me?" he chuckled, "You're stuck with me forever mate, it's just that.. I won't be able to live with myself if I were to deprive you of your happiness."

Liam exhaled a shaky breath at this statement, "You make me happy too Ni."

"Liam.." Niall sighed as he sat up from bed, slight irritation in his voice.

"Is it bad that I don't want to just leave my best friend?" Liam asked as he looked at Niall.

"No but... sometimes you have to be selfish," Niall started, "Think about yourself.. your heart."

"But..." Liam started but Niall raised his hand to Liam gesturing him to stop.

"Go.. I know where your heart is and I know it isn't here," Niall gestured for Liam to the door as he got up from bed, "I'll manage the company for today.. Even CEOs need a break every once in a while."

Niall left shortly after that. Liam was rather dumb-founded at Niall's sudden acceptance but at the same time he felt almost relieved knowing that his best friend, although hurt was ready to move on for his sake.

Liam loved Niall and he knew now more than ever that he'd love Niall forever.

***

"Harry please sing another song?" Louis said as he tried to hand me the song book. I shook my head as I sat down on the skii resort couch while staring into space. I was drunk and I was usually a loud and jolly drunk but right now, I didn't find anything to be happy about.

"Take the mic Haz or else Tommo will never stop!" Zayn joked causing Louis to hit his arm hard with the song book.

"Shut up," Louis rolled his eyes as pushed Zayn playfully. They started poking each other in front of me and while I held the glass of tequila in my hands, I couldn't help but laugh which made them turn to me in utter confusion.

"I'm jealous of you guys you know?" I started, my vision practically blurred as hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You two are so in love and yet neither of you see it," I sobbed, the tears I've been trying to hide finally too much of a burden to bear.

"I-I've always wanted something like what you both have but no one has ever tried to accept me," I set down my glass while two very confused and worried lads sat in front of me trying to find the right words to say.

"You both are my family and what if you two decide to date for real?" I asked, "Will I be a just a third wheel for you two forever?" my voice broke at that, my heart in immense pain. I felt my hands cover my obviously flushed face.

"Why won't anyone get to know me?" I whined, "Why won't anyone try to actually be with me not just for a night, why?" I blamed my imperfections and every negative thing about me automatically flashed in my head while I continued to sob.

"Harry.. you know... Liam has-" Louis started but I growled at him. A hand raised up in the air as I stood up, the alcohol taking the best of me.

"Liam's gone!" I said, in a fit of a sob and a giggle, "I was too scared so he's gone! he's never going to come back! Never!" I screamed while ignoring Louis and Zayn's very concerned expressions.

I started to pace, grabbing the microphone away from a very shocked Zayn who sat with Louis equally stunned.

"What, cat got your tongue guys?" I forced a giggle, walking towards the stage. After a few steps I felt dizzy and felt myself slip. I didn't fall however since I felt a strong pair of arms hold onto me tightly. I assumed that it was Zayn or maybe Louis but when I turned to say thank you, my eyes widened in shock to see who it was.

"L-Liam..." I said. I was so suprised to the point I kind of gasped when he placed an arm around me.

"How about we get you to bed Harry..." he said. I almost said no but looking at Louis and Zayn, I knew that they were expecting me to run but that was just it, I felt like I couldn't run anymore, especially now when Liam was so close while my heart thumped heavily in my chest.

To find true happiness, I had to open up my heart.

I was afraid... terrified even but maybe I should try it...

Maybe once?

It's Liam... so I think it would be worth it...

right?

I didn't fight Liam as we walked up to the rooms nor did I fight him when he kissed me... or when he took my clothes off and did the things I've only dreamt of doing with him. It was heated... passionate to the point it didn't even seem real. I've never been touched like this before nor did I ever feel this way about a certain person but one thing was sure... I realized that maybe not everyone in this world was cruel and would take advantage of you.

Before, I wouldn't believe anyone would be worth trusting but after seeing Liam's warm brown eyes staring at me as if I was the most precious thing he's ever seen, I suddenly wanted to try believing.

Trying hoping...

and maybe try loving as much as my heart would let me.

*******


	16. A 360 Degree Turn

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache. I tossed and turned in bed but stopped when I felt a sort of weight beside me. The thought of actually sleeping with a stranger made me sick to my stomach and just when I thought Louis and Zayn could have protected me, they surprisingly didn't. I felt rather betrayed but then again it seemed like I needed to loosen up a bit and I guess this kind of did it. I had a really strange dream though, that Liam was with me while he had his hands all over me. It was completely bizarre but it only made my heart ache quite a bit.

I stood up and tried to dress up as quietly as I could given the fact that my head was about ready to explode at any second. As I stood on my tippy-toes across the room to the door, I heard the man in the bed groan which made me freeze where I stand.

"Harry?" Said the hoarse voice, "Harry where are you?" It asked again as I turned to bed. The man sounded familiar and as I walked back over to the bed, I was actually surprised to see Liam under the sheets.

"L-Liam?" I asked quite astonished. I couldn't believe that Liam was here and I couldn't help but smile knowing that I didn't sleep with just some stranger but Liam.. My Liam.

"Depends, would you run away if I said I am?" He smiled as he sat up, his finely toned upper body exposed while he kept the sheets over his lap.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I set my shoes down and took a seat back on the bed, "No, I won't."

"I hope so," he countered as he stayed in bed looking very comfortable. Liam had a glint in his eye that couldn't be mistaken, he was practically glowing and it made me blush knowing that I was responsible for this sudden glow and bliss that reflected in his expression.

Before I could speak, I heard Liam chuckle as he looked at me, "What's so funny?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing, it's just.." He said as the smile on his face brightened, "You just look so adorable right now."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I looked at him, "Whatever," I muttered as I crawled back under the sheets and couldn't help but sigh contentedly at its warmth.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Sassy pants," Liam mused as he laid back down as well. I couldn't help but smile as I stayed under the sheets, the feel of resentment and fear flushed out of my system.

After a while, I felt Liam wrap his arms around me and at first I stiffed but slowly relaxed as he placed a hand over mine, "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I shook my head as I got comfortable in Liam's arms, "Nothing it's just.. Did we really?" I asked as I tried to connect last night's events together but most of it was ablur and it kept me quite unsettled.

"Yes we did.. Is that bad?" Liam asked and I could actually hear the worry in his tone. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as I turned to him shaking my head.

"No, I was just wondering why my ass hurt so bad," I smiled a bit as I met Liam's guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so rash," he said as he looked away still looking quite guilty.

"You kidding?" I snorted which caused him to turn to me confused, "I've been wanting to do that with you for a while now."

"Really?" Liam asked still not convinced. I met his gaze and placed a hand on his cheek then started rubbing small circles on it.

"Really," I nodded as I leaned in to kiss Liam who was more than eager to comply as he wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer.

My heart for some reason started to do random flips in my chest as Liam held me still. He didn't do anything rash nor did he even show any intention of wanting to have sex with me. It was a sort of relief knowing that Liam didn't only want sex since that was the only thing people demanded from me every single time. I would often turn them down even for large amounts of money they would offer because I wanted to give my whole self to someone worth it, someone like Liam.

I know that I was drunk and that the night was a blur with only flashes of Liam's face and his arms all over me were remembered but I didn't feel violated nor forced into anything I didn't want to do and I think past circumstances showed it very well that Liam wouldn't push me to do anything I didn't want. Also, the fact that I was in bed with Liam right now without a worry in the world and without any dread made me realize that there was no place I'd rather be than in his arms.

***

"No Harry, you have to tell me," Liam frowned as he poked my side which made me yelp a bit.

"I said no!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck to hide my flushed face.

Liam and I were at some low end coffee shop downtown where they served coffee in big mugs and gave out free heart-shaped cookies for couples. The place smelled of coffee beans and freshly baked pastries, Liam and I would usually come here to take time away from his company's stress and anything else related to that.

"But I'm going to miss you," he said as I felt him press a kiss on my cheek.

"That's why you should come with me!" I met his gaze with a small pout.

"But baby, your fans might get upset that you brought your boyfriend along when you should be focusing on them," Liam started as he met my gaze quite sad.

I immediately shook my head at what he was saying, "They know how much I love you and they said they'd rather see me with you than with any other girl."

Liam laughed at this as he raised an eyebrow at me, "How would you know that?"

"I creep on them," I smiled sheepishly as I sat up to take a heart-shaped cookie from the table in front of us.

"You are really something else Harry," Liam kept a smile on his face as he shook his head at how weird my actions were.

If you're asking, yes I am now a striving solo artist in Hollywood. A few weeks after I moved in with Liam, he found the demo tape I prepared for him and I actually tried to take it from his grasps since for me, it was already enough to be living an actual life and was already decided on getting a regular job but Liam was persistent and played the demo which impressed him more than I thought it would. Ideas then filled Liam's mind which I deliberately refused to do because it was going to be a gamble and a big hassle for Liam and his company and I didn't want that. However, Liam didn't listen to me so here I was, an idol to millions around the world. If you were to tell me that this were to happen a few months ago, I would have thought you were insane and honestly, living it right now was already insane in itself.

"Oy lads, no sex in public!" I heard Louis say which caused me turn to him with a smile, "Got room for a us?" He asked as he set his tray down by ours on the table.

"It's not like you're giving them a choice babe," Zayn said as he wrapped an arm around Louis' waist who merely looked away blushing

Louis and Zayn like me, got a big break. Liam got Zayn into the modeling scene and has been branded as the most-in-demand model of the year and because of this, Louis had become extra sassy and possessive over him which Zayn enjoyed very much. Louis on the other hand became part of the Doncaster Rovers and eventually bought the team after numerous promotional advertisements and high ended movie roles he didn't expect to have. Of course, it went without saying that Zayn was very proud of his boyfriend and supported him all the way regardless of the many twitter spats he gets into. The fans loved Louis and Zayn loved him so much more.

Now I hear you thinking, boyfriend? Yes, Louis and Zayn were dating and they admitted that neither of them really wanted to get into a relationship because I was living with them and they didn't want me to be a sort of third wheel. I found it amusing that they thought of it that way when I felt more like their child than a third wheel. My contention made both of them laugh but didn't deny that I was actually right.

"You two really are as adorable as Harry says you are," Liam chuckled as he watched the twosome in amusement. The comment owed Liam a smile from Zayn and a small growl from Louis as they sat down the couch across from us.

"Careful Li, Lou might threaten to kill you again," I hummed as I lazily rested my head on Liam's shoulder.

"I'm not even going to comment on that," Louis muttered as he inhaled the scent of the cup of tea in his hands. At that, Zayn made a move to kiss Louis' cheek and when his lips met Louis' still slightly tinted skin, he turned to Zayn quite annoyed.

"Leave me to my tea peasant," Louis growled as he eased away from Zayn who had an amused expression on his face.

"Wow Lou, you sure are a great boyfriend," Niall said as he took the other couch by the small fireplace looking at them as amused as Zayn was.

"At least I have one blondie," Louis spat glaring at Niall who merely raised his eyebrow unimpressed.

Now Niall barely changed, well except for the fact he didn't want to slit my throat and steal Liam away anymore but I knew that he hasn't moved on yet and I was pretty sure it would be a while before that were to happen. Also, he didn't really like the idea of being around former prostitutes but later withdrew his argument when Zayn and Louis drove by his house one night when the twosome had way too much chicken from Nando's. They had about two more buckets to spare and brought them to Niall's house since it was along the route they were taking. Neither Zayn nor Louis expected Niall to be so grateful and happy about it since it was just chicken but to Niall, it seemed to be a lot more than that. He loved Nando's and with that knowledge, I used it to my advantage without Niall questioning it, not even once and because of that we became friends and then he later agreed to be my manager.

"Ni don't tell me you're going to take my boyfriend away now," I whined as turned to Niall who shook his head.

"What, I can't take a break now?" Niall replied as as he set his coffee down on the table as well. I hopped out of Liam's arms at that and tackled Niall on the couch he was sitting on, "Woah there tiger, don't get Liam jealous now," he said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I think you should be used to him wanting something when he does that," Liam said trying to pretend he wasn't jealous when I was pretty sure he was. He always was and I found it really cute.

"Oh is that so?" Niall mused, "Then what is it you'd want curly?" He asked as he ruffled my curly hair.

"Can I have tacos backstage at every venue?" I asked trying to be as cute as I could be at that point.

"That all?" Niall asked as he glanced up at Liam with a smile, "Sure love but not too much okay?" he said and I nodded a few times before walking back to Liam's arms.

"Thank you Ni!" I grinned, cuddling back to Liam's arms that held onto me tight.

"If you guys were to tell me that Harry would be like this, I wouldn't believe it," Zayn said as he kept an arm around Louis who continued to take small sips of his tea, "This all seems so surreal."

"And it is but it's a reality and i'm very grateful," Louis muttered as he set his tea down to grab a cookie, "I wonder how many carbs I can get from this.

Zayn raised an eyebrow at Louis, "Acting all sassy and now like some mean girl," Louis turned to Zayn at this statement with a pout, "Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend hmm?" Zayn asked which earned an eye roll from Louis.

"You know I've always been like this," Louis said as he felt Zayn's arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah but not too much when Harry appeared in our lives," Zayn said as he gave Louis' shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Oh come on, can we talk about something else now?" Niall complained as he started to munch on the cookies on the table.

"So sorry my life isn't too spectacular for you Horan," Louis spat as he glared at Niall munching on the cookies. He was ignored however, since Niall was too focused on eating the cookies and now had his back on Louis.

"But joking aside," I started, causing the commotion between Niall and Louis to stop, "I am so lucky to have all of you here with me."

Zayn and Louis smiled at me as they sat close together while Niall listened as he continued to munch on the last cookie from the table, "I never had a family and now..." i said as I felt Liam's grip on my waist tighten a bit, "I just.. I have all of you and it's more than I could ever ask for."

I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks as Liam wrapped his arms around me. I could say no more after that but as Zayn and Louis watched me like I was their child finally growing up, to Niall becoming a rival to my very close friend and manager and to Liam, the man I've tried to deny and run from, now my boyfriend. I never knew that I could get into a relationship, let alone one that came as a complete package.

I later found myself thinking as Liam and I got home that day.. Maybe I was lucky... Wait, It's not a maybe, it's an absolutely.

***


	17. Author's Note

Hi guys! So this is it, I've finally finished Oxford Street! Yay.

First and foremost, I would like to apologize since this book was shorter than I expected it to be. It had so much promise and I really had a lot of ideas circled around this plot however, I wrote every part without having any real idea as to what I was to write. So many ideas yet there was a difficulty as to how I was to write it down. I conflict myself but yeah, that is how it felt like for me.

Second, I would like to thank everyone who has voted and commented on this book. They were what drove me to keep writing and made me update faster than I usually would have, so thank you so much guys. What is an author if she didn't have any readers that inspired her and drove her to a success? I am guessing nothing and I am more than certain that I am right.. Right? :)

Lastly, I would like to thank my friends for messaging me in the wee hours of the night to ask me what the heck I was doing with Harry being such an annoying little shit all the time while they told me how sad they were for Liam. I don't think I need to name any of them because they know who they are. I would like to thank them for always being there and cheered me on week after week. It meant a lot to me so thank you.

I know it's the end for 'Oxford Street' but I do hope you guys continue to support me while I continue to write 'Fanboy,' 'Our Story' and 'Convicted.' It will be a while for those books to finish and I really hope you enjoy reading those too.

Again thank you very much for all the support you all have constantly given me. It means a lot and I feel very blessed.

Sincerely,  
Ace


End file.
